Love After Death
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: Sorry for the cheesy title! One vampire. One human. One high school. One weirdly twisted story. Modern AU HiJack! Bullying, but only slightly. I hate summaries. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I've been dead for a long time. Don't ask me how long, because I honestly can't remember. What I do remember was a time when I was crazy for blood, thirsty from the moment I got done sucking the life out of someone.

But those days are over. They've been over for quite a long time. I've taught myself how to ignore the smell of blood, to look like I'm breathing when in reality I don't need to, and to look absolutely look like a normal teenager.

I was walking the streets one day when people started giving me weird looks. I didn't understand what they were looking at; I looked just like the rest of them! But I overheard on person.

"Shouldn't he be in school?" A woman whispered harshly to the girl next to her.

I didn't want any attention on me, so I walked over to Berk High and registered myself in the school. They handed me my schedule and told me they were happy to have me. I smiled to them and said that I was looking forward to bettering my education. They gushed in pride as I walked out the door. What can I say? I was charming.

I walked back to my house. Yes, I had a house. It was an old abandoned haunted house on the outskirts of Berk. I've been renovating the house myself for half a century now.

I collapsed on the highly comfortable couch and I sighed, not really needing the air but I had to get used to the sounds regular teens used.

You see, I was bitten at the age of sixteen. I watched my parents grow old and die. I had no family left. I also killed a lot of people, but I had no control over that part of my life. Besides, it was the past, and there was nothing I could do about it. But I still felt a little bad about it, after all, lives were lost…

I tried not to think about that.

In human life, I was clumsy and dorky and just a hint nerdy. When I was bitten, none of my physical features actually _changed_. I still had my long auburn hair, my verdant green eyes, freckles still covered my face and my skinny frame, but things changed. My eyes had an almost sinister feel to them, and my skinny frame filled out a little, giving me a bit more muscle than I could have wanted.

As a typical vampire, I had super strength, speed, and amazing senses. I didn't burn or sparkle in the sunlight, and I was just a bit paler than before, my freckles standing out starkly.

I let my eyes close as I thought about what I would encounter the next day at school. I was registered as a Junior. I didn't need sleep, but I kept on thinking that high school would be the worst experience in my long life.

I was walking through the hallways when I saw someone I haven't seen before. Auburn hair, green eyes, dressed in all black with his hands stuffed in his leather jacket pockets. He walked purposefully into the office. I wondered what he was doing here. He was my age, sixteen at most.

Berk High was the bane of my existence. I hated the place. Okay, sure the classes were fine. They were actually a little bit too easy. But it was the people I didn't like. They made fun of me constantly, just because I was super pale and I had naturally white hair.

I couldn't help who I was! Why do they care anyway? They should just mind their own business. But no… beat up the white-haired kid because he's different!

I couldn't care. I didn't let myself. I threw myself into my classes instead, getting the top grades in all of my grade level. The teachers were basically my only friends.

Sixth period came and went, not without being sabotaged with paper balls with mean words scrawled on them (why did I open them every time?). I trudged home, and pulled out my homework. I finished the three-hour homework session in about a half-hour.

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a gallon of ice cream and a spoon. My uncle North wasn't going to be home for a while. Eating to my heart's content and watching T.V, I quickly got bored. I took a shower and crawled into bed. By then it was about ten o'clock.

I fell asleep thinking, "_Welp, now I got to do the whole thing over again tomorrow_."

I opened my eyes as soon as the light came streaming in through my window. _Time to get up and go to school_, I reminded myself as if I was five years old again. I looked over my clothes: green tee, leather jacket, black pants, and black boots. Yep, ready for school. I dug out a backpack (I don't even remember where I got this thing from) and filled it with pencils and a couple of notebooks (again, I have no idea where they came from). Rearranging my hair so that it fell into my eyes perfectly, I smiled and walked out of the abandoned-looking house.

The walk to the school was charming. All the nature and life… hey, I was a vampire, but I still had a heart… somewhere… I think I kept it in a jar…

I'm kidding. I'm seriously just kidding. Geez…

I walked on campus and it was seriously as if they haven't seen anything like me. Girls were giggling hysterically at me, batting their eyelashes furiously as their cheeks heated up. I rolled my eyes and threw them a dazzling smile. They laughed some more.

The guys were looking me over, probably assessing my worth. "_Will he be a jock or a nerd? Are we going to beat him up or accept him_?" I rolled my eyes again and walked straight into the school building.

"Mr. Haddock!" Someone said proudly. I looked, and it was a lady in a smart-looking suit with a skirt instead of pants. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" She held out her hand and I took it.

"Please, call me Hiccup." I said.

"Alright, Hiccup." She said. "I trust you know where all your classrooms are?" She asked me. Was it me, or was she a bit too excited?

"I'm sure I can figure it out." I said, smiling again and nodding.

"Well, then. Off you go!" She said. And then I was on my way to first period.

My first class turned out to be Calculus. There was no one in there except the teacher. He looked at me, but quickly looked away. Probably scared of my whole tough guy look. I rolled my eyes and settled into a chair.

Like I suspected, school was a bust. It wasn't all that interesting and it was super easy.

I was on the way to fourth period when I smelled something. Now, in a big, outdoor walkway like this, smelling unusual things wouldn't be uncommon. But this was different. It was a good smell; the smell of winter. Snow, ice, peppermint, evergreen trees…

I sniffed again and my eyes locked on a kid that was just passing me. He had white hair, blue eyes and a skiddish demeanor. He was actually kinda hot. He was clutching his book across his chest like it was a life line. I grabbed the kid's wrist quickly and pulled him to me.

"Hey!" He yelled. He was about my height. I was about a millimeter taller, but hey, it counted. "Let go of me!" His voice was deeper than I imagined. His eyes were full of panic. I breathed in deep. That smell was intoxicating.

"What's your name?" I asked patiently, not letting go of his wrist.

"Why do you care?" He shot back trying to wrench his wrist out of my grip. It didn't work, by the way. I pulled closer to me and looked into his eyes.

"Just tell me." I asked, my voice coming out husky. Where did that come from?

"Jack." He said, looking into my eyes with a hard expression. "And I'm going to be late to class because of you." I let go of his wrist.

"We'll talk again later." I said.

"Whatever," Jack grumbled, as he started to walk away.

"We will _definitely_ talk again later." I said with finality.

Where the hell did this guy come from? I saw him yesterday; he was the kid who walked into the office. What did he want with me? I couldn't say that I didn't like the attention… he was hot.

Woah, what? Where did that come from?

I rolled my eyes as I walked to class. I knew I was late, curse Mr. Hotness. I sat down grudgingly and did my work diligently.

Pretty soon it was time to go home. I gathered up all my stuff and was walking through Center Quad when I saw my bullies. They weren't necessarily hard to miss; there was Pitch Black (creative name, I know), who had a gray-ish complexion and hard amber eyes. Then there were the triplets, or as most people call them "The Fearlings." They had black hair and unnatural red eyes. And they were coming right for me.

"Hello, Jack." Pitch said slowly. The Fearlings chuckled sadistically.

"Leave me alone, Pitch." I said, grinding my teeth. No matter how much I said that, he would never listen to me. This has been going on for three years straight. Now that Pitch and his Fearlings were Seniors, they think they rule the school, and everything in it.

"Um… No. I won't leave you alone." Pitch said, pretending to think about it. Suddenly, Pitch was punching my stomach and I was on the floor, gasping for breath. It was a bad idea, because Pitch then proceed to kick my back, just one harsh kick that sent pain throughout my whole body.

The Fearlings were laughing again, and they sounded like whinnying horses. Pitch laughed with them, and they left, leaving me on the floor, breathless and in pain. I lay there for a moment, curled up on the floor, and I let a tear fall from my eye. There was no one around. No one would have helped me. No one cared.

Suddenly, a hand was on my back, between my shoulder blades. I tensed. Physical contact was not my thing. Why are they touching me? The hands manipulated me and I was suddenly sitting upright. Then the hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up to my feet. My backpack had fallen off and lay forgotten at my feet. Someone was behind me, their body pressed against my back.

"Are you okay?" Someone whispered in my ear, so close that I could feel their mouth tickle the shell of it. The hands, which were clutching my shoulders harshly, let go of me. I whipped around, only to see the guy who made me late for fourth period.

"I'm fine." I said, harshly. God, he was hot. I looked away and gathered up my backpack.

"Geez, that's all I get for being nice?" He said, flashing me a smile.

"Pretty much." I said, walking away and heading home.

"Tough crowd, then." He said, following me. What is wrong with this guy? Why is he talking to me? Why was he being so… so nice to me? I sighed slightly as I looked at him. He was still smiling, revealing slightly crooked teeth that didn't ruin his appearance at all.

"You… you're the new kid, right?" I asked, stuttering. Why the heck did I stutter?

"Yep." He said. "Name's Hiccup, by the way." I snorted as I held back a laugh.

"Hiccup?" I asked. He looked at me harshly. I quickly sobered up. "That's a cool name." Hiccup just shrugged.

"So…" He said. "Is there a reason why those guys roughed you up, or are they just sadistic like that?" He ran a hand through his long auburn hair. I bit my lip.

"There's sort of a reason…" I said, taking a deep breath. "Freshman year, Pitch asked me out. I declined, so… he's been a dick to me ever since." I never really told anyone that before. My heart was racing.

"That's a dick move." Hiccup said, looking to the sky. "Is he like that every day or what?"

"Practically every day, yeah." I said. God, I hated this conversation. Why was this extremely hot guy walking with me again?

"Looks like I'll have to make sure that pretty face of yours doesn't get messed up, then." Hiccup said, looking at me and smiling. My eyes were as big as U.F.O's and my mouth was hanging open slightly.

"Did you… Did you just hit on me?" I said shocked. Hiccup let out a low chuckle. _Damn_, was it sexy…

"Yeah, I guess I did." He said. "Sorry, was that too far?" His voice was saturated in worry. I shook my head.

"No!" I said. "No… it's just that… no one's really hit on me before, that's all." This was going nowhere good, fast. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"Well, shame on them then." Hiccup replied softly, and looking at the floor. "What grade are you in?"

"Eleventh. You?" I said. A smile graced his lips again.

"Same." He said, just as we arrived at my house.

"Cool." I stated. "Well, it has been a pleasure talking with you today, and thank you for getting me off the floor and walking me home." Hiccup's face fell, but then it perked up again.

"Any time, Jack." He said. I went to go to my front door, when something grabbed my wrist.

Suddenly, I was pulled back and in Hiccup's arms. And he was kissing me. I tensed a little, and then I melted. Where has this guy been? His hands were resting lightly on my bony hips, my hands on his chest, balling up his leather jacket. And then he pulled away.

"Sorry," He said, with a smile and not even out of breath. "Was that too far?"

"Nope." I said, shaking my head. I pulled him in for another kiss, which Hiccup responded with a passion to.

* * *

**So... this was sort of like a test-run. I thought of this at school and I thought it was an okay concept. **

**If you like this ****_please please please_**** leave a review. I am not sure if I will continue it otherwise! I'm counting solely on you! This is life or death!**

**To continue or to not continue? That is the question! Please answer it! **

**From, me, HoneyBeeez :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. So I am super happy to say that I will be continuing this, but I don't know how consistent the updates will be... Oh well...**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sorry.**

* * *

Was it an initial shock to find out that the new kid was going out with a loser like Jack? Pretty much. But guess what? Hiccup didn't give a shit. And no one could _make_ him give a shit. For years, he felt like he didn't have a heart, like he was really dead after all. Jack gave him something that he never thought he could have gotten again: love. Cheesy, he knows it. But it was the only way to explain things like this.

Hiccup knew it was sort of wrong to kiss Jack the first day they met. But could you really blame him? Jack was attractive (if he knew it or not) and Hiccup hadn't felt anything like this is all his hyper-extended life. Was he going to act on impulse? _Hell yeah_!

Jack was in shock about this whole thing. How the hot new kid at school fell in love with him was beyond his comprehension. But he didn't question it. With his parents dead, his sister in a foster home and oblivious to the fact that she had a brother in the first place, and his Uncle North always at the shop all the time, he never really got any love. You know, not _that_ kind of love, but you get the point.

Hiccup was sweet and kind to Jack, and that's what matter the most. Whenever Jack opened his mouth, Hiccup always listened intently, as if he was bent on memorizing every word that came out of his mouth. Hiccup walked Jack to his every single class, and even met him outside his classroom when the bell rang. Jack yelled at him once, but Hiccup swore he wasn't ditching his class for Jack's sake, so he let the subject drop.

Were there a lot of whispers and rumors going around? Yeah, quite a bit, but both of them didn't pay any mind. Jack would have gotten quite a lot of shit from Pitch too, you know, if Hiccup wasn't by his side 24/7. Coincidentally, Hiccup could scare the crap out of anyone, if he really wanted to, so Pitch was leaving them alone just fine.

The two were inseparable, to say the least. Their hands were always clasped together, or Hiccup's arm was slung around Jack's waist. Neither really seemed to care what anyone said, and after weeks of them being together, the gossip at Berk High finally died down.

After school, Hiccup would crash at Jack's house. Their relationship wasn't at all… _rushed_ is a better word for it, I think. Jack was just content in Hiccup's arms as they watch T.V, and Hiccup could pull off little kisses here and there, but that was basically it.

After one month, they knew practically everything about the other. Well, Hiccup knew everything about Jack. Hiccup was open about most things, don't get me wrong, but Jack could always tell he was hiding something. But Jack didn't push the envelope; he knew Hiccup would tell him in time.

Once, after school, Hiccup lead Jack to his house. Jack thought he was kidding when they arrived at the abandoned house on the outskirts of town, but he swallowed it all down as he stepped inside. The whole place looked brand new, it was clean and nice and… it had 'HICCUP' written all over it. Jack knew he found a second home, if he ever wanted to.

* * *

Things started to be a little worrisome after that. Hiccup was coughing all the time. It wasn't a little cough either, it was those hacking coughs that you got when you were _really_ sick. Jack kept on saying that he should see a doctor, but Hiccup shook his head every time, saying it was nothing and that it happened all the time.

And Hiccup wasn't technically lying. About once every month, his thirst for blood became unreasonable. It was like a woman's period, but instead of losing blood, he gained it. He knew it was time to subtly rob the local blood bank again.

At around three in the morning, Hiccup was out on the streets. He was wearing all black, like every good burglar, and had his leather jacket's hood pulled all the way up to cover his face. He ran the familiar road to the blood bank.

Swiftly and quickly, he made his way in and out, his prize being a 500 mL bag of blood hidden in his jacket masterfully. He then made his way to his house.

Rationalization was a major part of this process. Mainly, for about a week, Hiccup would take sips from the bag until it was empty, and his thirst would be taken care of for the month.

When Hiccup got home, he took a sip of his prize. His eyes flickered dreamily as he forced himself to stop. He then hung up the bag in the refrigerator, saving it for later.

And that's where things got a little sticky. _No_, not literally.

The next morning everything went as planned. Jack and Hiccup went to school and Hiccup met him outside his every class, his cough a little better than the day before.

"Did you finally go see a doctor?" Jack inquired, laughing. Hiccup shot him a smile, and rolled his eyes at him.

"No _mother_, I didn't." Hiccup said. "I took some medicine." Jack scowled at the insult Hiccup shot at him, but he knew he was only kidding. Jack squeezed Hiccup's hand while both smiled at each other.

"Well, good." Jack said. "You should really take more care of yourself." He realized that he really did sound like a nagging mother, but he cared for Hiccup! He didn't want him sick!

"I can't help it if my immune system isn't what it should be!" Hiccup said, laughing. He felt bad, lying to Jack, but he was trying to make the lies as little as possible. He didn't really have an immune system, since he couldn't get sick, so that's not technically a lie. And the blood is like a medicine, it keeps him healthy and alive…

Hiccup told himself that it wasn't all that bad. They arrived outside Jack's last class and Hiccup pecked him lightly on the lips.

"See you after school." Hiccup murmured. Jack smiled.

"Okay…" Jack said, then he walked into class.

* * *

So after school, Hiccup walked Jack home. But Hiccup didn't go inside; his throat was on fire. He needed a sip of that blood. Jack looked at him innocently.

"Aren't you coming in?" He asked Hiccup, who shook his head gravely as he tried to swallow.

"I need to grab something from my house real quick…" He said. It wasn't, again, necessarily a lie.

"Okay, let me drop my stuff off and we can go together…" Jack said, putting down his backpack, only to be cut off by a panicking Hiccup.

"No!" Hiccup said. Jack gave him a look. "I'll be back real quick, you could stay…"

"But what if I want to go with you?" Jack tested, giving Hiccup one of his signature cocky grins.

"No, you don't!" Hiccup said. This was becoming harder and harder for him to handle. The burn was excruciating… "Look, I need to do this alone." He said with a dry finality. "I'll be back."

Hiccup turned around and walked off towards his house. Once he was out of sight of Jack's house, he couldn't stop himself from running as fast as he could. He practically flew down the countless streets and alley ways, and he stormed inside his own house, heading straight for the refrigerator. Yanking the blood bag off its hook, he raised it to his mouth.

The relief was instantaneous. The cool rusty liquid flowed down his throat as he drank, and then he cut himself off. _This has to last a week_, he told himself. But it all seemed different somehow. Like all the walls he carefully built up came crashing down. And that's when he realized it…

He's been putting himself in a flesh-filled environment for the past couple months. He's been in close contact with a human during that time too, kissing and hugging and touching… he didn't realize that it would make his thirst worse. Hiccup thought he had gotten over his blood craze _decades_ ago.

Unable to stop, he let himself take another shaky swig from the bag. It was a bad idea, and he had to literally tear himself away from it. He hung up the bag and walked away, sitting on his couch.

It was unsafe to go to Jack's house. Hiccup loved him too much to put him into this kind of danger. The longer Jack didn't know, the better. Hiccup told himself that if he could hold out fifteen minutes without feeling the burn of his throat that it was safe to go to Jack.

In no less than ten minutes, the thirst racked his body again. Hiccup was fidgeting this time, as he tried to control it. But it didn't work. He succumbed to the fridge, as he took a slow swig from the plastic bag.

A knock on the door. Hiccup froze. "Hiccup?" A timid voice said. "Hiccup, are you in here?"

_Crap_, Hiccup thought. He stuffed the bag back into place and he ran for the door, wrenching it open. There stood Jack, looking at his with his blue eyes and white hair, looking nervous.

"Jack…" Hiccup said, trying to sound smooth.

"Hiccup, what's on your face?" Jack said, all other questions dying in his mind. Indeed, there was dark smudges on the corners of Hiccup's lips. Without warning, Jack reached up and wiping some of the stain off, bringing it to his nose as he sniffed tentatively.

"That's… that's nothing." Hiccup said, but Jack's eyes widened as he recognized the familiar scent.

"Is…" Jack's voice fizzed out in his throat and he tried again. "Is this blood?" Hiccup only looked at him, green eyes wide as if he'd been caught. "Why do you have blood on you face?" Jack asked, only to be answered with the deer-in-the-headlights look. "Hiccup, answer me!" Jack said.

"I don't know what to say." Hiccup said, wiping off his mouth slowly.

"What is there to say? What? That you're a _vampire_ or something?" Jack said. He was angry, but he didn't understand any of this. Why did his boyfriend have blood on his face, and why was he so mysterious? _And why did he have that expression as if he just got caught doing something illegal_?

"Actually, yes." Hiccup said, forcibly level. Jack's mouth popped open.

"You're kidding." Jack said, in disbelief. "This isn't funny Hiccup…" Jack just noticed how hard his heart was beating. _I'm alive_, he thought, _he's only going out with me to suck my blood_.

"Tell me why I would joke about this?" Hiccup said kindly. "This isn't a joke." Jack gasped, and staggered backwards. "Jack, it isn't what you think…"

"Get away from me!" Jack yelled in response. Hiccup was glad that there was no one around; there would be lots of suspicion if people heard an innocent teenager screaming.

"I'm not going to-!" Hiccup started, but then Jack was yelling again.

"All this was a lie then?" He yelled. "_Us_? You were just using me! You never cared, you just want my blood!" Jack didn't dare to turn his back on Hiccup; he would be dead in seconds if he did. He felt so betrayed, so alone, so _manipulated_. Tears were running down his face. "I loved you!" He yelled, the hurt in his voice tangible. "And all you were doing was using me!"

"Can you please just listen to me?" Hiccup said, stepping out from the doorway and towards Jack.

"Leave me alone!" Jack yelled. Hiccup put his hands up, showing that he wasn't going to do anything. But Jack was only even more creeped out and he finally turned and ran away.

"Jack!" Hiccup yelled at the shrinking figure, cupping his hands over his mouth to make his voice louder.

Hiccup knew it was useless. Jack was scared and hurt and there was nothing he could do about right now. He's seen it too many times before; people always want to help, but it's better for them to let off some steam first.

Hiccup walked back inside his house and slammed his door, almost breaking it off its hinges. He whipped out his phone and texted the only person in his contacts.

"**Jack, it's not what it looks like. Can I just explain?**" He typed out and sent quickly. He collapsed on his couch and waited for a reply, knowing that Jack couldn't leave a message unanswered.

* * *

Jack kept running. _My boyfriend is a vampire_… _my_ ex-_boyfriend is a vampire_… He kept running, his thoughts in sync with his beating heart and the pounding of his feet onto the pavement. Soon, he was home, and locking the door after him. Jack never locked the door, but he wasn't about to be caught unawares this time.

His phone buzzed but he ignored it. He ran around the house, making sure that every window and door was locked and that every curtain was pulled shut. It was only then did he pull out his phone, thinking that it was his Uncle North telling him he was going to be late again. He was so wrong, though, because it was none other than Hiccup.

"**Jack, it's not what it looks like. Can I just explain?**" The message read. Jack read over it once before throwing his brick of a phone across the room. Of course, the thing would never break, but it was satisfying to see it bounce across the floor.

Jack was by the door, and he found his back hitting it. He slid down it, his knees as close to his chest as possible as his fingers entangled in his hair and pulling harshly. _I knew that something was up_, Jack thought, _why did I let myself fall for him? I was being used_… _He doesn't really like me_, he just wants my blood…

That's when his phone buzzed loudly against the floor. Jack let go of his hair and crawled over to his phone. He opened the message, out of curiosity, because there was no way that he wanted to talk to the blood-sucker.

"**I wanted to tell you this in person, but you leave me no choice… I never meant to hurt you I never meant for you to find out. I really do love you and I would never want to hurt you that's why I told you to stay away… you mean everything to me Jack please just understand…**" The message was perfectly written out, no abbreviations whatsoever. Jack looked at his phone for a minute.

He didn't know what to think. Jack couldn't tell himself that Hiccup was telling the truth. He couldn't bring himself to text back. Jack slumped and let his phone clatter to the ground again.

"Okay," Jack sighed. "Vampires are real. My… _ex_ is a vampire. He's telling me he loves me and never wanted to hurt me." Even as Jack was saying this, he wasn't totally convinced. "Argh, I don't know what to think anymore!" He said, gripping his hair again. Just then his phone went off.

"**If you aren't going to answer me… fine. I'm going over there.**" The message said. Jack's breathing hitched as his heart beat a little faster. He was scrambling to his feet now, running to the small set of stairs that led to his room.

"I have time, I have time…" Jack was saying in his head. His foot touched the first stair… and a knock sounded from his door. Jack froze.

"Jack!" Hiccup's voice came. "I know you're in there! Let me in!"

"Well, shit." Jack breathed, still froze on the step.

* * *

**Please Don't Kill Me! I want to live! Okay, so that's all I have right now, I hoped you liked it!**

**Leave a review and tell me what you like about this story! Reviews are good for the soul, so please... :) Do it!**

**Love you all, have a good day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! So, this is really short and I'm sorry. Like it anyway, though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Jack!" Hiccup called out again. "Please! You need to let me explain!"

"There is nothing to explain!" I bravely called out. I didn't even know if I was the one that said that, to be honest. My whole body was shaking and my tongue felt too big in my mouth. _Just go away Hiccup_…

"There's _everything_ to explain!" Hiccup called back, banging on the front door. "Please, Jack?" He said, knocking one last time and then it was silent. I walked over silently, and unlocked the door, opening it just a crack.

"Can you please just get away from me?" I asked shakily, thinking that politeness could get me anything in life… even a vampire off my porch. Hiccup was standing there, green eyes gleaming.

"That's not possible." He said, pushing the door open gently. He took one step inside and then I found myself wrapped up in his arms. My arms were currently pinned to my sides, so I couldn't push him away. His head was buried in my shoulder, but then I noticed his head wasn't toward my neck, so he _wasn't_ going to bite me… yet, that is. I just stood there, wrapped in his unwanted embrace. I tried listening for a heartbeat… _it was never there in the first place_ I realized.

"Jack…" He said into my shoulder. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "You have to understand that I've never _ever_ wanted to hurt you." He then let me go, but he was holding my shoulders and looking into my eyes intently. "I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're wrong." I mumbled, knowing perfectly well that he heard me crystal clear. "I don't have to 'understand' anything."

"No, Jack." Hiccup said, his face a mask of pain. "You've _got_ to understand, because you're the one I've been living for okay? All this time, I've been alone and afraid and isolated from the world. And then I found you… you are the only thing I care about! Please… _please_ don't take that away from me."

Okay. Wow. _Shocker_. Of course he would pull out the 'you're-the-one-I'm-living-for' card. Hiccup was a generally good person, or what I knew of him anyway, and I knew that he wasn't lying. But the tears welled up in my eyes as I focused on the cold, hard truth. _Hiccup isn't who I thought he was, he's a killer, and even if he didn't intend to kill me, he's a monster._

"I… I," I stuttered, the words not falling out as seamlessly as I thought they would. "I can't just let things go back to the way they were. You… you aren't who I thought you were, I can't just act like nothing happened…"

Hiccup blinked quickly.

"I'm the same person I was before! I haven't changed! I never lied to you, _not once_!" Hiccup argued, his fear of losing me coming out as anger.

"It doesn't matter that you never lied to me!" I yelled back. "It's the fact that you're a…" My voice died in my throat, realizing how insensitive my statement was.

"A what, Jack?" Hiccup challenged, his green eyes narrowing. "I'm a what?"

"You're a monster!" I yelled. Hiccup's face remained a mask of pain and fear and anger.

"I haven't changed." He said, his voice calm and surprisingly level. "It's your _thinking_ that's changed." I opened my mouth to protest on that, when he kept going on like I wasn't there. "You loved me back, don't you even _try_ to deny it now. I thought you were a good person. I thought that a simple thing wouldn't stop you from what your opinions were. But it looks like I was wrong; you're just as stereotypical as everyone else."

My mouth popped open into a little 'O' without my consent. Hiccup then walked away, steam basically coming out of his ears. But as he turned, the porch light illuminated his face…

A single tear was running down his face.

But I didn't care, or at least I told myself I didn't. He was a vampire, right? He sucked blood and he lived forever. What would he want me for? Why couldn't he fall for some other vampire? I slammed the door with as much force as I possible could, and I bit my bottom lip nervously.

I had a fight with a vampire. Hiccup is a vampire… my boyfriend… _ex-boyfriend_… is a vampire. I thought about all those sweet moments we shared. How he never rushed into anything, and how I never asked. Those days we just lazily crashed on some couch or another and completely melted into each other's arms.

A tear slid down my cheek too. The best times of my life had finally come to an end. _It was only a matter of time_, I thought to myself.

* * *

**Sorry, it was necessary :) *Hides under covers and looks around cautiously***

**If you're gonna kill me, do it now...**

**I love you all, and thank you so much for all your support! Please review! Byeeez... .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So this is the final chapter :) I hope you love it a lot. **

* * *

I walked away from his door, a tear slipping down my cheek without my consent. I didn't care. All I cared about is Jack, and now he was gone. He thought just like everyone else; vampire equals monster, monster equals killing others and eating it, vampire equals Hiccup, Hiccup equals STAY AWAY.

This wasn't any fair. Jack had liked me before, he _cared_. He told me to go to class on time, he told me to see a doctor. He was the thing I was missing in my life and _rriiiiip! _Now that's taken away from me too.

I wanted to say that I could move on. That I could be happy without him, like he could be happy without me, but I don't like to lie. I knew that there was going to be two ways this was going to end up: either we were together and living happily as long as Jack lived, or he squashed me like a cockroach and left me because I was a vampire.

In truth, I didn't even see myself as a vampire. My fangs barely come out anymore, I've controlled all my super-everythings, and I can live perfectly normal. You know, except for the fact that I need some blood to keep me living or I go insane.

Before all this, I didn't know what was worse: going without blood or the person you loved. But now I definitely knew, and it hurt me more than the burning thirst ever would. I could get more blood, but there was only one Jack, and he wanted nothing to do with me.

Surprisingly, tears came down from my eyes quickly, dropping to the asphalt. I ignored it all and went home. I banged my head on the door a couple times, and even tried hitting myself with my lamp. It didn't measure up to the pain I was feeling inside though.

Not even close. I looked at my phone warily. Should I? I did it anyway. My finger undid the lock and clicked "Messages."

* * *

Damn, this was harder than I thought. I was cold. Really cold. And I was bored. North called, saying he had some important business some-place-or-another and that he wouldn't be home. Typical. No matter what I tried, it was like a chill swept through me.

I was tired of this. I walked to the thermostat. 78 degrees. _78 degrees_? Why am I so cold?

I couldn't watch T.V, it reminded me too much of… Hiccup. There. I said it. I missed Hiccup. Was that the reason why I felt so cold? Something told me that was a 'yes'.

I was sort of being a jerk, wasn't I? But… but it was justified, right? I was freaked out! I mean… the blood on his face… his eyes were actually a slightly darker sinister green. Now that I think about it… _yeesh_. He was scary…

I sat on the couch, even colder than before, a void opening in my heart where Hiccup should be. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my forehead on my kneecaps. I refused to shed another tear.

And then my phone buzzed.

Looking over at the coffee table where I left my phone, my breathing stopped. Who was it? Should I look at the message?

Slowly, as if it was a wild animal, I grabbed the small Verizon Intensity III and looked at the lit-up screen.

"New Message: Hiccup" was what was on the screen with a little image of an envelope opening to reveal the letter inside. I pressed the "Open" button cautiously.

"**I'm sorry.**" The message read.

That was the worst thing he could have ever sent. I would have been okay with "_I hate you_," or "_I can't believe how stupid you're being_". I would have been okay if he sent, "_I wasn't planning on sucking your blood, but now I am. Watch out_." I would have accepted my death gratefully; it was better than the exceptional cold that was seeping through me right now.

But no, those two little words were all it took to bring me to tears. Why would he be the one that's sorry? He can't help who he is! And… if he said that, that means that he still loves me. Somehow, I don't know if that's ever going to change.

Tears slipped over my cheeks as I slid open the phone and typed my reply, which was longer than what I meant it to be. I shut the phone triumphantly, and soon the world was spinning. The emotional turmoil of the day had me exhausted.

I curled up on the couch, my phone cradled near my chest, and my eyes drooped closed. I fell asleep

* * *

He forgot to press "SEND."

* * *

I anxiously waited all night for a reply. I didn't care if it was a "Go fuck yourself," I just wanted it to be some kind of reply from Jack. That means _something_, right?

But none came. The next day, there was school, but I didn't bother. I wasn't wanted. I wasn't need. My only reason in life didn't care, so why should I? If I was human, I would have hanged myself already.

My throat didn't even burn from the thirst, but the rest of my body did. It was like I just got beat up; the pain was everywhere. But nothing was worse than the pain radiating from the place where my dead heart was.

I took it all out on my phone. I threw it against the walls and the floor and put it in a blender too. Pretty soon, it looked just as broken as I did. Good.

* * *

I waited for Hiccup to meet me outside my house and walk to school with me. He didn't come. _He probably was out doing something_, I told myself. I trudged to school alone. After every class, I was the first one out of the room because I was hoping that he would be there. But he wasn't.

Was he still mad at me? I thought the text I sent would somehow clear everything up! I poured my heart and soul into the message after all.

Pitch was waiting for me in the center quad after school. He noticed me without Hiccup. I got a good solid beating, and I was left in a heap of pain for a while. But I pulled myself together and dusted myself off. I wasn't hurt that bad, I just pretended so the beating could stop.

I felt my pockets for my phone. Did Pitch steal it? No, I didn't have it with me toady, I left it at home. Damn.

After school. I basically ran home, trying to get to my phone as fast as humanly possible. When I got there, I was breathing hard, and my fingers were fumbling with the key. But, finally, with the good grace of God, I was undid the lock and hurtled inside. On the coffee table was my phone, and I ran and got it.

Pressing the "Okay" button to light up the screen, I saw it. The message I typed out last night. It was still on the screen, waiting patiently for me to press send.

"Oh no…" I muttered. I hit my head with the brick once, then pressed "SEND" quickly.

Hiccup never got my message. He never read my apology, he didn't know how sorry I was for being such an asshole.

I found myself running down the streets. People yelled at me when I happened to get in their way, but that didn't stop me. I ran and ran until I was near Hiccup's house. I could barely breathe, but I put on a burst of speed and reached his porch. I banged the door relentlessly.

"Hiccup… please answer the door… please…" I muttered with every knock I issued on the door. I was biting my lip nervously. Why isn't he answering? "HICCUP!" I yelled, hitting and kicking the door with more energy than I thought I had in my body.

"Hiccup! Let me in!" I screamed again. I heard muffled sounds from the inside of the house, but no footsteps. No tell-tale signs that Hiccup would be coming to the door.

I was fed up with this. I walked over to a window that was next to the front door. I took my phone, which I had clamped in my hand, and hit the window as hard as I could. The window shattered. I grinned.

"What the-?" I heard someone say. I ignored it. I knocked out the remaining glass and shimmied myself into the house.

Hiccup was standing at his couch, looking at me with red, puffy green eyes and a startled expression. I broke out into a grin and I launched myself at him, burying my face into the crook of his neck. Hiccup's arm wrapped around me uncertainly.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup!" I said. "I meant to send you a message last night, but I fell asleep and I didn't press send and I didn't realize it until after school and I sent it and you didn't reply and then I came here and you didn't answer the door and I…" I said, not noticing how I was rambling on. Hiccup laughed softly.

"My phone got destroyed hours ago. I couldn't have gotten your message even if you sent it on time." Hiccup said.

"It was a really good speech too…" I mumbled, taking in all of Hiccup that I could at this moment.

"Maybe you could read it to me." Hiccup said, his grip around me becoming firmer and more comforting. And I was finally _warm_. The cold that was pestering me the whole day finally subsided, and I nearly melted into Hiccup. I wouldn't have minded, and neither would he, I expect.

"You know I hate public speaking." I said, smiling. I pulled up the message on my phone. I let go of him, regretfully, and pressed the phone into his hand. "Read it."

Hiccup's green eyes skimmed it about twice as he scrolled down and up and down again. He looked at me, eyes bright and smile warm.

"You too." He said, pulling me in for a kiss. I accepted it gladly.

* * *

The message:

"**Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that's sorry.**

**Like, a million times sorry. Because I was a total asshole. I let all the superstitions and legends fill my head and I got ahead of myself.**

**I can't say how fucking sorry I am. I don't care anymore, okay? I love you for who you are, Hiccup, and nothing will change that. I should have realized that sooner.**

**I love you so much it makes my heart hurt, and I would wish for a heart attack every day of my life, just so it can remind me of you.**

**You're as insubstantial as smoke, and if that's what it takes, I'll keep lighting fires just so I can be close to you. (Second-hand smoke be damned.)**

**Every single time I'm with you, it sends shivers up my spine as if it was snowing, and I would pray for a storm every day if that's what it takes to get you back to me.**

**I'm hopelessly in love with you. Don't be mad. I was an idiot. I'm sorry. I love you.**"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. First of all, I'm sorry Jack was being a total asshole last chapter. I was thinking about the fear he would feel about the whole vampire-revelation.

And I'm sorry about the cheesy ending. I had to do it. But at least their together again, right?

Haha, I'm not sure if I should make this a series. Like, another part to it or not. If you want me to continue this, leave a review please. I'm really not sure about this.

That you for reading this and I love you forever.

~HoneyBeeez


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! So I just decided to continue this as normal... because I'm too lazy to make this another story. Sorry for the scare. Hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I bet you all know that by now...**

* * *

No one really knew how it happened, but it did. Hiccup and Jack never complained. School was school (though Hiccup had to give Pitch a thorough beat-down because of what he did to Jack). After the first fight the couple had, things got along swimmingly.

They were both good people. No matter who saw them out in public, you just couldn't think that they weren't cute together. It was like a match made in Heaven… or would that be Hell?

Anyway, back to the point… Between the two boys there were no secrets, not anymore. Anyone would know that they were in love, real love. Not teenage one-night-stand love. And they were happy.

* * *

Jack's uncle, North, met Hiccup the second he came home from his important business trip to the North Pole. The two boys were lounging on the couch when he walked in. Hiccup then stood up promptly and stuck out his hand.

"You must be Jack's Uncle North. I'm Hiccup." He said. North shook his hand, liking the boy very much.

"Good to have ya." North said jollily. It was Jack to stand up next.

"North… Hiccup's my boyfriend. Just to ah… let you know." Jack said timidly. He never really knew what to expect from his uncle. But North just looked at the two boys and smiled.

"As long as you two are happy." He said, which made Jack beam. North pulled Hiccup into a bear hug. "Hurt him, and you will pay the consequences." North growled menacingly.

"Yessir." Hiccup mumbled. He was let down on the floor once more.

"Good." North said happily. "Now, who wants fruitcake?"

* * *

Summer came by just as fast, and as North had a big trip to go on (meeting a business associate, Aster Bunnymund in Australia), Hiccup and Jack were left alone. They would go out every once and a while, but usually they stayed at one or the other's house, chill, and watch every movie on the face of the earth.

And then… WHAM! Senior year hit the two like a bomb. Of course, it wasn't a big deal for Hiccup, seeing how he knew everything already, but Jack was freaking out. With a light kiss on the forehead, Hiccup calmed him down. Then they walked across the threshold of Berk High.

School was just a synonym for 'educational prison' in Hiccup's eyes. But, seeing how he had almost every class with Jack this year, he thought that he could hold out. Every class, they would sit next to each other, and no one objected. Girls still drooled over Hiccup, who was still a desired piece of eye candy even though he was taken. In fact, that made him more desirable.

Surprisingly, being with Hiccup got Jack some fangirls too. But he ignored them, as usual. I mean, he's been here all four years of high school and they didn't notice him until after he dates the hot new kid. That's _low_.

After school, Hiccup and Jack walked leisurely around campus for a while. They passed Pitch once, and Hiccup gave him the evil eye until he flinched and walked away hurriedly, the Fearlings at his side. Then they walked to Jack's house.

Jack ate dinner, and Hiccup watched him. Ever since Jack knew the truth about Hiccup being a vampire, he didn't bother to make him food anymore. Hiccup was happy for that, human food tasted like sawdust to him.

They threw themselves into the homework they had to do. I mean, homework on the first day of school?! That's mean… After about an hour of mental torture on Jack's part, they collapsed on the couch and watched a marathon of cartoons to their heart's content.

* * *

At about eleven o'clock, Hiccup decided Jack needed some sleep. He carried him to his room, and gently tucked him in bed. Then Hiccup took his leave. Arriving at his house about a minute later, Hiccup knew there was something wrong, and he couldn't put his finger on it.

The atmosphere was different, and it unnerved him. He almost wanted to go back to Jack's house. But he didn't. Instead, he threw open his front door and confronted whatever it was that was inside.

There was a tall, deathly pale person standing in Hiccup's living room. His hair was spiked at jet-black. His eyes were like vats of green acid that were about to boil over. He was dressed in all black, a leather jacket fitting tightly around his shoulders, and black studded boots on his feet. He had black, fingerless gloves that showed off his claw-like nails. When he smiled at Hiccup, his teeth were sharpened to points.

"Hiya Hiccup. Long time no see." The person said. His voice was deep. Hiccup swallowed. What was he doing here?

"Toothless."

* * *

**OMG im sorry. Don't kill me. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! so... this whole thing is really complicated and I'm sure I'll clear it all up in the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or ROTG (but that doesn't really come out in this chapter...)**

* * *

"Toothless." I said tensely. "What are you doing here?" Toothless just grinned at me, his vampire-teeth glimmering in the lamplight.

"Why, I'm here to see you, little brother." He said pleasantly. He leisurely looked at a picture frame I had.

"I'm not your little brother," I growled. "Not anymore, at least." What is he doing here? I haven't seen or heard of him in the past half a century!

"We are still related, Hiccup, like it or not." Toothless said, growling in his own way. He picked up the picture frame and turned it toward me. In it, there was a picture of me and Jack, our eyes crinkled as we smiled at the camera. "Who's this?"

"None of your business," I said, snatching that away from him. Or tried to, at least; he was too fast and moved out of my way in a split second.

"Of course it's my business." Toothless said, looking at the picture, then at me. "I'm your brother, Hiccup, you can't hide anything from me." His voice was sad, comforting even, but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"We separated fifty years ago, and you know it." I said. "Why are you _really_ here?"

"I'm really here because during the last fifty years, all I could think about was you, Little Brother. I've been worried sick and I just want to know that you're okay." Toothless said. There was truth present in his statement, but I knew there was always deceit somewhere.

"You could have called, or sent a bat. You really could have done anything else, rather than breaking into my house and rummaging through my stuff." I said plainly. Toothless put the picture down gently, and took a deep breath. He swallowed harshly.

"I smell a human. Has one been around?" He asked, basically licking his lips with his bizarrely forked tongue.

"The people around here are good. I won't allow you to kill any of them." I snarled menacingly.

"You seem oddly worried about people's well-being all of a sudden." Toothless aid, inspecting his sharp nails. "Maybe it's that you've fallen in love with one?" He suggested. I froze.

"That's not true." I said, my throat tight and my tongue too thick for my mouth.

"It's so true." Toothless said, seeing right through me. "You know we aren't supposed to." He said, suddenly caring. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's not like I can control who I fall in love with, bud." I said, the old nickname falling out of my mouth without warning.

"You could be in so much trouble," Toothless said. "You know that, right?"

"Yes, obviously, I do." I replied. "But there's nothing I can do about it. Nothing you can do about it either, so just _go_."

"I can't do that." He said, hugging me briefly. "Haven't you missed me after all these years?" He asked.

"I'll hardly miss someone who wanted me gone in the first place." I said harshly.

"Well what was I supposed to do when you just come out and say that you don't want to kill any more humans?" Toothless said defensively.

"What you could have done was have us part ways peacefully." I said. "Rather than disowning me and throwing me to the curb like unwanted garbage."

"_We kill things, Hiccup_." Toothless said, the anger in his voice apparent. "It's who we are and we can't escape it, no matter how hard we try."

"But those innocent people never did anything to us!" I argued. "Why kill them when we could find an alternative?"

"Because that's the way things are!" Toothless insisted. "Humans take things for granted, and we take advantage. They have killed _hundreds_ of us…!"

"And we've killed thousands of them!" I yelled back. "I don't care at this point. Be mad at me, take this out of me, but don't you _dare_ try to hurt those good people that live here!"

"It's only because you're in love!" My ex-brother said, hate in his eyes. "You just don't want _him_ hurt!"

"Yes, okay?" I said. "And if you got a problem with it, you can leave! I'm not putting up with you, Toothless. Not now."

"Yeah, not now, especially since you have your little boy-toy to mess around with." Toothless mumbled.

"You need to stop." I growled. "You need to stop and get out of this fucking town. I was perfectly fine without you."

"Of course you were, Hiccup." Toothless said. "You've just been going to school, and stealing from blood banks, and hanging out with your boyfriend!"

"You've been _stalking_ me?" Hiccup said, outraged. "Why the hell would you do something like that Toothless?"

"Because I don't care what happened back then, Hiccup." Toothless said. "I may not agree with you but you're still my brother."

Hiccup didn't know whether to be creeped out or flattered by Toothless' actions.

"Just… just go, bud." Hiccup said, defeated. "Get out of here."

"Are… are you serious?" Toothless said.

"I'm fucking serious, now get the fuck away from here! I don't want to see you anywhere near here!" Hiccup yelled. With that, Toothless stormed out of his house, and ran away from the town and his brother.

* * *

**sorry for the fight, y'all.**

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup flopped onto the couch, his hands pulling at his hair furiously. His eyes were closed as he grit his teeth, trying not to scream. Unintentionally, his memories came flooding at him, and he had no means of stopping them…

...

_Hiccup was only seventeen. He and his brother, Toothless, were walking through their town very late at night. Suddenly, they heard a light laugh, and Toothless was thrown on the ground, something pinning him there. Hiccup let out a yell and tried to tear the something off his big brother. It only earned Hiccup an elbow to the face, throwing him back with a force he didn't think possible. _

_Toothless was screaming out in pain. Hiccup had to help. The something was a someone, and its teeth were biting Toothless' neck._

_"Stop!" Hiccup gasped. "Stop! Please! I'll do anything! Please!" His slight gasp became a yell, causing the person on top of his brother to actually pay attention to him. _

_"Anything?" The person asked. Blood was dribbling out from his mouth. _Vampire_, Hiccup thought suddenly. He had heard stories, but he never thought that they were true. Toothless wimpered in pain, and Hiccup made his resolve._

_"Anything. Just leave my brother alone." Hiccup said quietly._

_"Hiccup…" Toothless gurgled._

_"Well, I needed a pair of new recruits anyways." The person shrugged. The person stood up, grabbed Hiccup's wrist, and pulled him to his feet. Hiccup didn't know what was going on, and Toothless was in pain. He needed to help him!_

_The person pulled the collar of his tunic down, revealing Hiccup's collarbone and somewhat of his chest. The person leaned down, and seemingly kissed Hiccup's collarbone passionately. But in reality, the person bit Hiccup. Hiccup gasped, the bite didn't really hurt, but there was something under that that made Hiccup cry out once in pain._

_The person pulled away, a deadly smile on their face. "Welcome to the world of vampires." They said. _

_"What… what about my brother?" Hiccup said, falling on his knees and clutching his collarbone._

_"Hiccup?" Toothless asked. "Are you okay?" _

_Toothless looked different. He suddenly seemed a lot paler than usual, and his green eyes had a sharper quality to them. He also looked stronger and leaner than when Hiccup last saw him._

_"I'm… fine." Hiccup gasped, another wave of pain washing over him. His eyes closed at the pain. When he opened them again, his eyes were a light green, his hair had a more lustrous quality to it, and his freckles stood out sharply against his now-pale skin. _

_"Good luck, vamplings." The person said. "You'll need it." With that, the person left._

_Years later, Hiccup was sitting on a dirt road of a provincial town. His eyes were furrowed, his knees pulled close to his chest, his chin resting on his knees. The others in his cult were killing again, and Hiccup was sick of it. They would call Hiccup soft, but Hiccup thought that this was morally wrong. Everyone they killed were innocent people, people with futures and lives and everything to look forward to in the world. Those people had everything Hiccup wanted and couldn't have. Hiccup envied them, to a certain extent, but he felt that killing them was wrong. _

_Hiccup would try to kill the old when they arrived in a town. They had lived their lives, they were happy, they were awaiting death. But it made him feel guilty nonetheless. So now he was sitting there, trying to block out women's screams and the children's cries. Hiccup knew that there would be no survivors, no new recruits._

_Toothless walked over to his frowning little brother. He took a seat next to him, and the corners of his mouth and teeth stained with the deep color of blood that made Hiccup's stomach churn. _

_"What is the matter, little brother?" Toothless asked. "You have been acting strange lately."_

_"I don't like this." Hiccup answered. This was the first time that he actually answered that question truthfully._

_"What do you mean?" Toothless asked again, not understanding. "I do keep telling you that you will get sick off those old people's blood one day."_

_"It is not that, Toothless." Hiccup said, apprehensively. "I hate this, how we kill all these people…"_

_"What are you talking about? This is how life is, Hiccup. They live, we kill, we drink, and we live. That is how the world goes."_

_"We could change all that, we don't have to kill people…" Hiccup said, but he could sense the outrage in Toothless' voice. He shouldn't have said anything. He should have kept his mouth shut._

_"Why do you have to question things?" Toothless replied, anger tangible in the air. "Nothing will change! This is how life is!"_

_"Why do you have to be so mindless? Don't you see the people you kill? Don't you see the possibilities they have that we don't? Don't you see the life leak out of their eyes when you attack them?" Hiccup quipped back._

_"We are supposed to find that enjoyable!" Toothless said, commenting on Hiccup's last question. "The life draining out of their eyes, only to leak into ours…"_

_"Well, it is not right! It is cruel and disgusting!" Hiccup yelled._

_"You are a vampire!" Toothless growled._

_"Maybe I do not want to be a vampire anymore!" Hiccup growled back._

_"That's like saying you do not want to be my brother. You cannot escape the facts!" Toothless said._

_"Well, maybe I do not want to be your brother, if this is what that means." Hiccup said, gesturing at the death and destruction that surrounded them._

_"Well, go then! If you want to imagine that you are not a vampire, then you are not my brother! Not anymore!" Toothless said. With that, Hiccup stood, spat at Toothless' feet, and growled at his former brother._

_"No longer am I your brother, and no longer are you my kin, may we stay out of each other's lives, as long as we both shall live." Hiccup recited, looking at Toothless with a hard glare. And with that, Hiccup sped off, running away from the pain he was feeling. _

_Hiccup knew that he couldn't stop being a vampire, but he thought that his brother would be there for his forever, like they said so long ago. But now, it was a lie. All a lie, and in that instant Hiccup realized that nothing lasted forever. _

_Hiccup had all this life to think about things, but he knew what he was going to do. He was going to protect the good people out there, who had futures and lives and families and jobs, because if he couldn't do it for himself, well dammit, he was going to do it for others. _

_ ..._

Hiccup came back to reality with a quick and electrifying jolt. His fingers untangled out of his hair and he was breathing hard, although he didn't really have to breathe. He was also shaking.

_No longer am I your brother_…

Hiccup sat up and paced the floor. Toothless swore to never interfere with his life again, why was he really coming to him now?

_And no longer are you my kin_…

Hiccup's head was swimming, and the sun was starting to rise.

_May we stay out of each other's lives…_

Hiccup threw open his door and walked out, slowly making his way to Jack's house. He needed some time to think and calm down his nerves.

_For as long as we both shall live._

Hiccup meant the oath his told Toothless, why didn't Toothless?

* * *

**Hi guys, so I just wanted to hop right into this. Little backstory there. Does it all make sense now? I hope it does. **

**Leave me a review! Tell me what you want to see in this story, because I have an idea, but everything is welcome (everything but smut!)**

**Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, howdy everyone. it's been a while right? sorry... I hope this is okay. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD of ROTG.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Morning meant new promises for Jack, and more torment for Hiccup. Hiccup let himself into Jack's house as quiet as a mouse, and went into his room. Jack was sleeping peacefully. Hiccup smiled gently, and walked over to the sleeping boy. He placed a feather-light kiss on Jack's forehead, and Jack smiled in his sleep.

Hiccup turned around, and if he had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. Jack had a dresser that had a mirror on top of it. What Hiccup saw, though, mortified him.

"_Cute choice, Hic. –Toothless_" was what a piece of paper read, that was taped to the mirror. Hiccup snatched it and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. He was starting to get more and more annoyed with his brother by the second. He walked over to Jack and ruffled his hair.

"Jack?" Hiccup said, shaking his shoulder. "Jack, it's time to wake up." He hated the feeling of acting like a mother, but it had to be done.

"Hiccup…?" Jack asked sleepily, a smile forming on his lips. "Waddaya doin' here so early?"

"Getting you up for school, idiot," Hiccup said lovingly.

"Shit…" Jack groaned, throwing himself back down on his bed. "Don't make me Hiccup…" Jack whined. Hiccup laughed, as he moved Jack around so he could stand him up.

"Get ready for school, you goof," Hiccup said good-naturedly.

Pretty soon, the pair were off to school. Classes went by as normal, Hiccup waiting for Jack, but the day seemed off. Hiccup was tense. Was Toothless stalking him? What was up with his ex-brother, anyway?

"Hey, Hic, are you okay?" Jack asked nervously, biting his bottom lip. "You seem a bit out of it today…"

"I'm fine," Hiccup replied easily. Jack raised his eyebrow. "No, seriously, I am. I'm not… _sick_ again, if that's what you mean." Hiccup said, referring to his thirst for blood. Jack sighed.

"Good," Jack said, slipping his hand into his boyfriend's. "Are you sure you aren't telling me something?" Jack asked as he was ushered to his next class.

"Uh… my brother paid me a visit," Hiccup said, struggling to keep his face straight and his voice uncaring.

"You have a brother?" Jack asked, surprised. Well, this was the first he heard about _this_.

"Yeah, we sorta disowned each other like… two hundred years ago, give or take a few." Hiccup said. Jack pulled him to a halt, making a scene.

"So you aren't the only one with family issues, huh?" Jack said. He had problems with his own family; his uncle never at home, his parents death at a young age, his sister… Jack knew it was better to talk about these things. They gave you room to heal. But somehow he doubted that talking would patch up a wound that had two hundred years to fester.

"Tell me," Jack said, squeezing Hiccup's hand.

"I'll uh… tell you later," Hiccup said uncomfortably. He didn't want Jack to know about Toothless, but he knew his little dork; Jack was as stubborn as a mule, and always got his way… especially when it came to Hiccup, he was a sucker for those crystal blue eyes. But if you asked him, Hiccup would deny everything while Jack just laughed.

Jack sighed, planning to hold Hiccup to his word, and they trudged Jack the rest of the way to his class. Just as Jack was reaching for the classroom door, Hiccup pinned him to the wall and kissed him passionately. Jack didn't refuse until he needed oxygen, and by that exact moment, the bell rang.

"See ya after class, Snowflake," Hiccup purred. He pressed a chaste kiss on Jack forehead and let go of him, walking away briskly to get to his own class. Dazed and blushing like an idiot, Jack walked inside his classroom. No one asked why he was a second late.

Hiccup let out an unnecessary sigh. He wanted to let Jack know how much he cared before anything bad happened to either of them… _if_ anything bad happened to either of them, Hiccup corrected. As long as Jack wasn't harmed, Hiccup would do what Toothless wanted without question.

"Hello, brother," someone drawled from a mid-morning shadow. Hiccup whipped around, spotting Toothless in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked indifferently.

"Just checking up on my little brother, who's doing the right thing and getting an education! HA!" Toothless said, the last part of his sentence warped by a faux-innocent voice.

"Whatever, at least I'm smarter than you ever will be," Hiccup quipped. Toothless glared, his fangs flashing dangerously. Hiccup just chuckled; those things couldn't leave a dent in him. "What do you want? Seriously, this time?" Hiccup asked.

"I want you to come back, Hamish," Toothless said solemnly, using Hiccup's long-forgotten birth name. "I want us to fix what we broke all those years ago. I want us to be family again."

"I may be all that you have left, Timothy, but that doesn't mean that it's the same for me," Hiccup replied smoothly, dragging Toothless' birth name into the mix just to get even.

"What if I was all that you had left? What about then?" Toothless said, his fangs flashing again in an unearthly evil smile. Hiccup's expression hardened, his hands balling into fists.

"That's never going to happen," Hiccup growled, feeling his fangs peek out from his gums. "Not while I'm here, it's not."

"Getting angry, I see," Toothless said. "Come with me, little brother, and a single hair on your lover's head wouldn't be harmed."

"Fuck off, Timothy," Hiccup spat, speeding off back to Jack classroom. He would wait there for a thousand years just to see Jack walk out that door okay.

Toothless just smiled. They say love is stronger than death… He could prove that theory wrong. Once Jack has a little 'accident,' Hiccup would have nothing to live for, and be crawling back to Toothless. And then Red Death would be happy. Red Death could get what he wants. Red Death could have his army. All Toothless had to do was wait… it was easy for him now, though; Toothless spent one hundred years waiting for Hiccup to fall in love with one of the mortals he fought so hard to protect, a couple days was nothing to him.

* * *

**oh geez... I realized how bad of a chapter ending this was. im so sorry. I hope you all love it though! Please review (flames accepted) **


	9. Chapter 9

Class ended, and Hiccup was there, waiting dutifully for Jack to leave his classroom. Once the white-haired male did so, Hiccup's arm wrapped around his waist and hugged him close.

"So, you're going to tell me, right?" Jack said. He was naturally curious. Jack didn't even know Hiccup had a brother, and he wanted to know what was up and why Hiccup was uncomfortable with this

"Of course I am," Hiccup replied, kissing Jack's temple softly. "Are you suggesting that I'm a liar?" He said, smiling.

"You? A liar? Never!" Jack said, laughing. "So… tell me," Jack said.

"Not… not here," Hiccup said, oddly stuttering. Jack knew something was wrong. Hiccup almost never stuttered.

"Then let's head to my place," Jack said, walking with a purpose now. Hiccup only pulled him back, his arm still around Jack's shoulders.

"No," Hiccup said firmly. "He… he's up to something, and… and he knows where you live."

"Okay…" Jack said. "That's not creepy at all…" Jack rolled his eyes.

"It's… definitely something," Hiccup said. "I don't want you going anywhere without me, okay?"

"You sound like a worried mother," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "I'll be fine,"

"No, I'm pretty extra sure that you won't," Hiccup said, pulling Jack closer to him. "Look, Toothless… has a thing for blood and theatrics. And grudges."

"Okay, tell me what this whole thing is about, like now please," Jack said. Hiccup looked around, and then pulled Jack to Berk's park. They sat down at the abandoned bench, Hiccup still looking around wildly.

"Alright, we were kids when we were changed."

"Obviously," Jack said, rolling his eyes.

"We spent a while just wandering around, figuring things out as we went along. Then we met a band of ruthless people that never stopped killing. Toothless loved it, but I started hating just killing people for fun, you know? I told him I didn't want to kill anymore, he yelled at me and asked me if there was any other way. Somehow, it turned into me saying that I didn't want to be his brother if killing things was involved. We disowned each other, and swore to never bother one another again, and haven't seen him since then," Hiccup said.

"So why is he bugging you all of a sudden? Why did he come back?" Jack asked. Hiccup sighed.

"I have no fucking clue, Jack, but I'm not letting you out of my sight," He said.

"Aw, well, aren't you protective…" Jack said.

"Shut up, this is serious,"

"This is like a really bad Twilight movie, with you getting all defensive and protective…" Jack cooed.

"… You really had to compare me to those shiny actors, didn't you?" Hiccup said, glaring at Jack.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jack said. "I mean, you're hotter than any of them so…"

"All is forgiven," Hiccup said, kissing Jack's cheek quickly. "Just don't do it again."

"Deal,"

…

Weeks passed by as the boys feel into a comfortable pattern. Hiccup eventually changed his schedule to have it match Jack's exactly, so he could keep an eye on him. After school, Hiccup and Jack would go do something, after their homework was finished, of course. Then, when Jack fell asleep, Hiccup would stay up and watch his boyfriend, making sure nothing happened. Hiccup didn't hear or see Toothless in those weeks, but every moment of peace had to be ruined.

There had to be a calm before the storm.

Toothless had a plan, he knew exactly what he was doing. Red Death would be pleased; soon, he would have his final link, soon he would have his army. All Toothless needed to do was break his brother, and make him come crawl back to the cult. Yes, Hiccup was his brother, but he felt no guilt; every human emotion was stamped out of him years ago. He embraced his immortality, it was time Hiccup did also.

So, one night, when Hiccup and Jack were walking around a park, Toothless decided it was his time to strike. With a smirk on his face, his razor sharp teeth barred, and his eyes glowing faintly in the dark, Toothless ran towards them. He barreled into Hiccup, knocking him to his feet.

"Hiccup!" Jack screeched. Toothless got up and smiled cruelly at Jack.

"Jack!" Hiccup yelled, getting to his feet. "Don't you dare-!" Hiccup shouted, grabbing Toothless' arm and spinning him away from Jack. Toothless was relentless, and him and Hiccup grappled a bit, all the while Jack backing up in shock.

"Run!" Hiccup shouted. "Run! Go get help! Get away from here!" Toothless took this advantage, and punched Hiccup square in the jaw, making him stagger and fall to the floor. Jack was crying now, hot tears flowing down his face, as he ran trying to get help. But it was no use, Toothless was behind him.

Suddenly, something was grabbing his shoulders, and Jack fell, tumbling face-first in the dirt, and rolling three times. When he opened his eyes, something was looming over him. The figure gave him a swift kick in the ribs, making Jack curl up in pain.

"Stop!" Jack heard Hiccup yell, his voice wavering , but coming closer. "Toothless, leave him alone!"

"Um… no," Toothless decided, flashing a blood-curdling smile in Hiccup's direction.

Before Hiccup could stumble over, Toothless aimed a hard kick at Jack's head. Jack felt pain, saw a flash of white light, watched everything fade to darkness, and then… nothing. He barely heard Hiccup's scream of terror as he blacked out.

* * *

**I noticed how messed up the times are in this thing, and I'm so sorry. The wait was terrible for you guys, but finally, here it is. **

**I hope you guys liked this! Review please!**


End file.
